legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P16/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving at the Dining Hall) Craig: Ha ha! Finally! Jack: Oh man Craig.... Foxtrot: This is gonna be awesome! Andrion: My friends. The feast is here. (Several servants enter the dining hall, bringing TONS of food that makes the heroes look in awe) Alex: Whoooooa… Jessica: Amazing... Rose: It looks as good as I imagined! Zulu: Yeah it does! Rottytops: Oh PLEASE tell me that pig still has its brain inside! Its look so gooooood! Sky: Ugh... Zombies and brains.... Mina: Oh my god your majesty! This looks amazing! Andrion: Thank you. Alex: I didn't think I would ever pass out from eating in my life, but I think I'm about to do it just once! Jessica: Same here! Erin: Oh I'm not waking up tomorrow after I'm done I'll tell you that right now! Jack: Careful. Don't wanna get fat now do you? Erin:...... *Slowly turns to glare at Jack* Craig: Oooh... Jack: I was just kidding! Erin:....... *Give the "I'm watching you" hand sign before turning back* Lenny: Oh man! What should we eat first? Emily: I don't know it all looks so good! Uraraka: Did your farms grow all these fruits your highness? Andrion: Indeed they do. Charlie: That must mean it's fresh! Omega: It has to! Andrion: Only the finest and fresh's. But come, let's all dig in! Bakugo: Way ahead of you Kingy! *Starts to eat meat* Momo: There he goes... Craig: Yep. Jack: Hey, he's allowed to if he wants! Rose: Wow, now I bet you're lucky to still be with us Ruby! Ruby: Yeah! Alex: Well what're we waiting for? Let's get eating! (The heroes all start to eat) Erin: *Mouth full* Oooooh yes! Lenny: Awesome! Izuku: This is so good! Sky: Good right Wrench? Wrench: *Caw* Ruby: I never thought I'd taste something this good in my life! Rose: Me neither! (Foxtrot is seen trying to eat with his helmet on, but he can't get it due to the helmet) Foxtrot: *sigh* Come on! Pearl: *Giggling* Having some trouble there bro? Foxtrot: I can't get the food in! Rottytops: *Stops munching on her food* Here. *Pushes the front part of the helmet up* Foxtrot: Oh! I didn't know knight helmets did that! Zulu: How did you not know that? Foxtrot: Hey, I'm not too well versed on medieval stuff. Charlie: Heh, I can tell. But at least you had your girlfriend to help you. Foxtrot: *Gasp* Shut up Charlie! Omega: Kids! No fighting or arguing at the table! Foxtrot: Sorry! (Foxtrot and Rottytops look at each other for a moment. But then quickly look away) Ancelmus: So. Erin. I understand you fought an ogre to get that diamond. Erin: Oh yeah. It was HUGE! And the damn thing tried to eat me. Ancelmus: That's to be expected. Most Ogre's target women more then anything else. Erin: What do women taste better to Ogre's then men? Ancelmus: So it would seem. Erin: Well... That would have been nice to know, Alex: Well hey, you came out rich from it. Rose: That we did! Kyle: Hey Alex, you get any info regarding that wizard while we were out? Alex: Huh? Oh yeah. I learned a few things from the people. *To Andrion* Your majesty, is it true that Vosorin once was part of your kingdom? (Everyone looks at Andrion who goes silent, clearly not remembering a happy moment.) Andrion: *Sigh* I guess I should tell you... Rose: Tell us what? Omega: What happened to him? Andrion: You see... Vosorin used to be our court wizard. Alex: He was??? Jack: He worked for you? Andrion: Indeed he did. For decades he served the crown loyally. He even served under my father. Erin: Oh wow he must be old then. Scott: Or dead. Jirosoyu: *voice* Yeah. Andrion: Oh I can assure you he is still alive. But... The same cannot be said for his son... Jessica: His son? Ancelmus: Yes. Vosorin had a son. He was good man, and had a good heart. He had no magic like his father, but he instead, joined as a knight. Alex: I see. Erin: But....What happened to him? Ancelmus: *Sigh* Its.... Not a good story... Andrion: A couple of years ago, our kingdom was attacked. Orc bandits or something to that effect. They were targeting the people. Miles: Targeting civilians? Andrion: Vosorin's son saw this and went to help defend the people. Jack: Huh. Alex:....Go on. Ancelmus: He fought bravely and with honor but..... *Sigh* He didn't stand a chance.... Emily: So he.... died? Andrion: Brutally.... Kyle: Jeez... Scott: And considering it was Orcs, there's no way it could've been fun. Andrion: Indeed.... And Vosorin was not happy about this in the least. Ancelmus: He approached the king after his son's body was layed to rest, and he blamed him for what happened. Momo: Why blame the king? Andrion: Vosorin didn't want his son to be a knight. Alex: He didn't? Ancelmus: No, but the king allowed it despite all of his protests. Andrion: Yes I did... He was a good man who wanted to serve the crown and wanted to protect the kingdom. Who was I to refuse such a capable and honorable man? But... Maybe if I hadn't accepted him, things might have been different. Erin: Maybe... Alex: Well, at least we can take this time to celebrate now that those zombies are gone. Foxtrot: Yeah! Zulu: I mean I could use the break. Ancelmus: Enjoy the break while it lasts. Until we find Vosorin, and stop him, the undead will return sooner or later. Alex: You have any idea where he might be hiding? Ancelmus: I've sent scouts all over the place. Only a few have returned and they found nothing. Erin: He must be around somewhere then. Omega: Definitely. Alex: And until he is found, we'll help you guys out. Andrion: You would really do that? Jessica: It's what we do. Alex: We need to find something on this world anyway. Ancelmus: What is you are looking for anyway? Alex: See... We're looking for- (Suddenly the doors burst open) Knight: SIRE!!!! Ancelmus: Huh? Andrion: What's the meaning of this? Knight: ITS VOSORIN!! HE'S HERE!!! Ancelmus: WHAT?!? Alex: Huh?? Omega: Here? Foxtrot: Already??? Jack: Oh crap. Knight: He's gather a whole legion outside the castle gate! He's demanding we surrender or he'll attack!! Ancelmus: Never! Your highness, give the word and I will lead a counter attack! Alex: Wait. (Ancelmus and Andrion look over at Alex) Alex: Don't worry Andrion, we got this. Ancelmus: What?? Jack: Yeah! It's just some old wizard with a bunch of skeletons. Miles: Yeah, how hard can it be? Shantae: No need for your knights to fight Ancelmus, We'll handle this. Rose: And its time we do our part as well! Andrion: You would really do this for us? Alex: After everything you did for us out there with our friends, it's the least we could do. Omega: Yeah. Andrion:.... *Bows* You honor this humbled king. You are official heroes of this kingdom, and I will see to it this act is remembered forever. Erin: *Thumbs up* Thanks king. Jack: Come on then. We got zombie heads to smash and skelly's to break apart. Zulu: Let's do this! Alex: Come on then guys! Tenya: We're right behind you! (The heroes all run out the room) Ancelmus: Your majesty? Are you sure of this? Andrion: Yes. These heroes might be our best chance to end this war once and for all. (Ancelmus looks as the heroes leave. It then cuts to The Defenders all arriving outside of the gate where they all stand in awe) Alex: Oh boy... Jack: There they are. (The heroes look out past the farms to see hundreds of undead warriors and zombies all moan or screech all ready to end the lives of the living) Sky: There's so many... Bolo: This could be harder then we thought... Ruby: But where's Vosorin? (The undead then begin to move aside) Alex: I think that's him now. (The undead move's aside as the heroes see's an old man in hooded outfit goes in front of the army.) Vosorin:.... You there! Standing before me and my legion! Reveal yourselves! (The Defenders are seen as Alex points at himself) Alex: Is he talking to us? Izuku: I think so. Bakugo: Who else? Vosorin: I ask only once more! Reveal yourselves to me now! Erin: Well, what do we got to lose? Rose: Let's go see what this wizard demands. (The Defenders begin to approach the undead army) Alex: Keep your guard up guys. He could be planning something. Izuku: Got it. Erin: We'll stay alert. (The Defenders are all face to face with Vosorin) Vosorin:...… I'm waiting... Alex: My name is Alex. Alex Lothare. And we are the Defenders. Vosorin: Defenders? Uraraka: Yeah! Vosorin: But.....You're children. Erin: Yeah, we've gotten that a lot lately. Vosorin: WHat is it you children want of me? Alex: We're here to stop you. Vosorin: Stop me? Me?? Do you children not see what is behind me? (The undead army lets out its blood thirsty roars) Foxtrot: *shudders* Alex: So? Jessica: You think a bunch of zombies scare us? Jack: Trust us old man, we've fought way worse. Vosorin: You fools do not understand the full force of which you face... (Alex then notices a gem around Vosorin's neck) Alex:... !! The Soul Stone!! (The other heroes look at the Stone) Omega: *gasp* It is! Ruby: That's the Stone? Vosorin: So... You know of this mystical power do you? Erin: Yeah. We're here to take it. Vosorin: Take it? Take that which allows me to bring the souls of the damned? That which will allow me to end this kingdom? That which will allow me to bring my son back to life?! Alex: Your son? Ian: Bring to life? Vosorin: Yes... This stone will allow me to return my son to life. It might not have worked yet, but it will! In the meantime, I will end this kingdom! Alex: Vosorin listen- Vosorin: SILENCE! STEP ASIDE! OR DIE!!! Erin: We can't let you do that! Alex: Besides, you're putting more at risk if you keep that! Vosorin: So be it.... (Vosorin floats back over his army) Vosorin: My army will feast on your flesh! And then your souls will belong to ME!! END THEM ALL!!! (The undead army charges) Alex: HERE THEY COME!!! (The battle begins....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts